TemanxHarapan
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Teman sejati adalah orang-orang yang selalu menggenggam tanganmu, di bawah langit biru hangat, musim dingin yang ajaib dan embun pagi yang dingin.


**Teman sejati adalah orang-orang yang selalu menggenggam tanganmu, di bawah langit biru hangat, musim dingin yang ajaib dan embun pagi yang dingin.**

 **TemanxHarapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal dan bilang kalau aku pernah kenal gadis ini. Aku bukannya mau melupakan, tapi benar-benar lupa dan aku sangat tolol karena hal ini. Mereka terus menyuarakan ucapan yang sama dan aku tak dapat berkutik karena teman-teman berhenti mempercayaiku. Aku tahu alasannya apa, ini sangat menarik, hingga aku tak bisa bernapas. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja dalam detik ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Allen yang mengirimku kemari, dia butuh bantuanku!" Gadis ini berteriak agak pelan memberikan klarifikasi atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia tidak terima, pastilah.

"Aku tidak mau mempercayaimu, karena Barry sudah menodai kepercayaan kami. Bertindak seenaknya seolah tak terjadi, kami ini anak manusia bukan alien, kami punya perasaan dan itu rapuh." Ujar salah seorang dari kelompokku, Wally.

"Percayalah, untuk kali ini saja. Meski kalian tak mengenaliku dalam situasi ini."

"Aku tak berniat." Ia menolak, masih Wally.

Gadis ini terus mengucapkan hal yang sama, aku ragu jika mentalnya masih utuh. Dia masih orang yang sama, orang yang selalu ada di sisiku, seperti Dewa Kematian dan siap menyanjung jiwamu jika kau meminta.

Beberapa tahun lalu aku berkenalan dengan dirinya, setelah mendistorsi waktu dan menembus dimensi, tapi aku pertamakali melihat dia ketika aku berjalan di kuburan (penjara) dia orang yang paling masuk akal yang pernah aku temui.

Victoria Janet.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian seolah bersikap tak peduli padaku, aku menemui kalian atas permintaan Allen. Kalian tidak kenal aku? Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk! Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa Barry memiliki keuntungan dengan bersekongkol denganmu, aku tak paham dan tak mau memahaminya."

Kuketuk pintu kaca di depanku, melihat bagaimana pertikaian ini di mulai. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun dan menolong Victoria dari tatapan aneh teman-temanku, jika mereka masih menganggapku teman atau sesuatu seperti itu.

"Hey, kalian harus mendengarkan aku." Aku mulai bersuara, semuanya menatapku dengan cara aneh. "Aku baru saja melakukan hal bodoh, aku mengubah tatanan waktu."

Dan akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya, mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi begitu saja, agak aneh memang.

Dan, pada saat itu aku melihat wajah sadis mereka yang meminta penjelasan. Cisco mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat aku dengar dan yang lainnya setuju untuk mengikuti pergerakannya, mereka melempar Victoria ke ruangan kaca yang sama sepertiku.

Bahkan, aku menjadi lupa apa namanya.

"Jernihkan dulu pikiran kalian, aku tak berniat memukul seorang gadis dan aku harap kalian mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar konsisten."

...kemudian kegelapan menyelimuti.

.

.

.

Aku pernah ingat suatu pepatah, sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau kepercayaan adalah hal termahal di dunia ini dan pertemanan sejati adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Aku punya teman. Itu sangat bagus. Mereka semua mempercayaiku, itu sebuah bonus. Mereka menyayangiku, itu sebuah anugerah yang amat aku banggakan.

Tapi itu semua menghilang, seperti debu kotor yang terbang dan menghilang disapu angin. Kepercayaan dan kasih sayang itu menghilang secara halus dan aku amat menyesali ini. Aku menyesal, sungguh.

Hanya untuk dendam dan emosi pribadi, aku harus merelakan semua hal buruk terjadi begitu saja dan ceramah dari mulutku tidak berlaku.

"Allen, aku ingin sebuah penjelasan."

"Maaf, Vic. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Sebelumnya aku meminta bantuan padamu, itu memang benar, tapi itu pada saat tatanan waktu yang original dan kau datang ke sini setelah aku mengubahnya."

Victoria mengeryit, helai orenjinya menyala-nyala bak sebuah api abadi. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau bermain-main dengan waktu itu sebuah kejatahatan? Seharusnya kau mengerti, Allen. Jangan membuat keputusan sepihak hanya karena kau sedang sakit hati dan rapuh, berpikirlah seperti kau adalah sebuah harapan."

Itu terdengar aneh jika Victoria mendengarnya. Aku marah karena aku tak bisa menyekamatkan Ayahku dan kemudian dia mati karena kesalahanku, murni karena kesalahanku. Sebelumnya, sebelum ini terjadi aku meminta pada Victoria untuk membantuku mengatasi Zoom.

Tapi dia telat datang padahal kami sudah resah bukan main. Kupikir Victoria tidak akan mendengarkanku dan dia mengabaikan atas tragedi yang menimpa diriku, kami dan semua.

Victoria itu gadis aneh yang akan membuatmu bingung. Dia tak punya ekspresi tertentu untuk ditunjukkan, tapi dia memiliki manik indah yang membuatmu kagum dan aku mengakuinya. Aku tak tahu apa kekuatan khusus yang ia punya, aku hanya tahu kalau dia bisa membuat portal antar dimensi seperti yang Cisco lakukan.

Dia mirip, kekuatannya hampir mirip. Dan Victoria Janet bukan berasal dari Bumi-1 dia berasal dari belahan bumi lain di angka 300, entah yang mana aku tak tahu. Aku tak tanya, dia tak mau jawab, dia menutup semuanya.

Dia bilang penampilan aslinya bukan seperti ini dan nama aslinya juga bukan Victoria Janet. Dia juga tergabung dalam sebuah team penyelamat dunia dan dia salah satu anggota yang mumpuni. Victoria juga cerdas, bukan main.

"Victoria?"

"Kenapa? Mau minta maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu Allen, lagi pula kau tak punya salah. Tapi aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau bilang teman-temanmu tak mempercayaimu dan aku berusaha meyakinkanmu kalau pikiranmu itu sedang kacau."

Aku diam, lalu Victoria bicara lagi. "Aku bilang kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan keren yang disebut Harapan, kau juga pernah mengatakan itu ketika membicarakan soal Thawne. Jadi, kenapa kau melepasnya begitu saja? Kenapa kau melonggarkan hubungan ini? Kenapa? Itu karena kau naif, polos."

Dia terus bicara. "Jadi, untuk ke depannya kau harus mengerti, bukan hanya sekedar pintar. Mengerti perasaan seseorang itu hal paling sulit, membaca hati itu tantangan tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencoba. Jadi, selagi temanmu mempercayaimu kau harus pula mempercayai mereka. Buat mereka paham, jangan buat mereka menghindar. Jangan kendalikan hatimu hanya karena emosi sesaat, Allen."

Aku membayangkan sejenak, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, soal teman-temanku dan bagaimana senyum mereka mengitari diriku. Aku telah melampaui hari yang baik dan menyenangkan bersama mereka tapi aku bertindak egois dan menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka.

Aku membuat mereka kecewa, aku menyakiti mereka, aku membuat mereka tenggelam dalam rasa sedih dan bersalah karena mereka tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Karena aku mencoba untuk tidak dipahami siapapun.

"Terima kasih, Vict."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang pernah menimpaku saja. Aku tak mau kau begini, makanya kukatakan hal itu, Allen. Aku tak mau kau kecewa, sakit hati atau putus asa."

"Ternyata kau itu teman yang baik."

"Ya, aku teman yang baik, Allen. Selalu, karena aku tidak ingin temanku terluka."

 **A/N : Setting ini di ambil akhir season 2 dan awal season 3 di mana saat Barry masuk ke Flashpoint. Anyway, inspirasi ini terbuat setelah beberapa hari ini saya ngalamin hal yang sedikit aneh. Tapi sudah selesai, aaaaand big thank you buat teman-teman yang sudah mampir, ini FF pertama saya di fandom ini. Hm, semoga suka, love youuuuuu**


End file.
